This application is based upon and claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 11-298495, filed Oct. 20, 1999 and No. 11-321630, filed Nov. 11, 1999, the contents being incorporated therein by reference, and is a continuation of PCT/JP00/07354, filed Oct. 20, 2000.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of an intake duct for guiding air into a vehicle engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a front end panel having an intake duct structure which is incorporated into a front end section of a vehicle and into which vehicle front end parts including at least a radiator are incorporated.
2. Background Art
In general, an intake duct is composed in such a manner that a plurality of pipe-shaped ducts made of resin are connected with each other.
However, the above means has the following disadvantages. In order to assemble the intake duct in the case of assembling a vehicle, it is necessary to incorporate a plurality of ducts into the vehicle. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the time of assembly. Accordingly, it is difficult to decrease the manufacturing cost of the vehicle.
For example, according to the invention disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-329754, an air filter for preventing foreign objects such as rain water and snow from air from being sucked into an engine and an air cleaner box for accommodating the air filter are integrally arranged on a front end panel, so that a space in an engine compartment can be effectively utilized.
However, at least a radiator is incorporated onto the front end panel. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a relatively large space for the radiator on the front end panel. Accordingly, it is difficult to incorporate an air cleaner box, the volume of which is sufficient to accommodate the air filter, onto the front end panel.
For the above reasons, if the air cleaner box, the volume of which is sufficient to accommodate the air filter, is arranged in an air path formed on the front end panel, the size of the front end panel is increased. Therefore, the front end panel, the structure of which is the same as that disclosed in the above patent publication, is difficult to put into practical use.
In view of the above points, it is a first object of the present invention to reduce the time required to assemble an intake duct.
In view of the above points, it is a second object of the present invention to effectively utilize a space in an engine compartment while an increase in the size of the front end panel is prevented.
In order to accomplish the above first object, one embodiment of the present invention comprises: a panel body section, the cross section of which is formed into a shape, for example a substantial C-shape, so that the vehicle rear side of the cross section can be open; a duct member for closing the opening side of the panel body section; and an intake duct composed when the opening side of the panel body section is closed by the duct member.
Due to the foregoing, when the front end panel is incorporated into a vehicle under the condition that the duct member is assembled onto the front panel, assembling the intake duct is completed. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce the time required to assemble the intake duct. Therefore, the manufacturing cost of the vehicle can be decreased.
In order to accomplish the above second object, another embodiment of the present invention comprises: a first opening section for communicating the inside of the duct with the outside, provided at a position corresponding to the intake duct in the panel body section on the vehicle front side; and a second opening section for communicating the inside of the duct with the outside, provided at a position corresponding to the intake duct in the panel body section on the vehicle rear side, wherein the first opening section and the second opening section are shifted from each other when viewed from the vehicle front side.
Due to the above structure, after a current of air has flowed into the intake duct, it flows in the intake duct in a crank-shape and flows out from the intake duct. Therefore, foreign objects such as rain water and snow, which have entered the intake duct together with air, cannot flow with the air. As a result, the foreign objects such as rain water and snow remain in the intake duct.
Accordingly, it is unnecessary to arrange an air rough mesh filter, for removing large foreign objects such as rain water and snow, in the air path. Therefore, it is unnecessary to increase the volume of the intake duct. Consequently, when the intake duct capable of removing foreign objects is formed on the front end panel while an increase in the size of the front end panel is being prevented, it is possible to effectively utilize a space in the engine compartment.
The present invention will be more fully understood from the accompanying drawings and the description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.